


Betrayal makes the heart grow cold

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Probably last ever Plantagenet writing from me., Snippets into what would have been chapters, Spin off from Plantagenet fic, Two Parter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: Anne and Richard are drifting apart. The Richard she fell in love with has vanished and she doesn't know how to deal with it any longer. Falling in love with his brother was just coincidental....





	Betrayal makes the heart grow cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! I discovered some old material for Plantagenet and it seemed a shame not to publish. Although, i'm not publishing it in the story as the time line is a little messed up. Chapter 1 is set just not long after where I left Plantagenet off. Chapter 2 will be Anne with Edward.

Her eyes were red rimmed, a sure sign she had been crying. Shuffling her feet as she walked to the kitchen, Anne felt almost heartbroken and empty. She'd spent the night sobbing as her arms had ached go hug her husband. His sleeping figure, as usual, was absent. His familiar snores escaped her ears and the calm silence had tortured her. She missed the sound of his loud, overpowering snores as he lay sleeping next to her. As noisy as he was, at least he was there. His heavy arm would be around her waist, a touch simple and comforting to her. 

The empty bed felt huge. Her sobs grew louder as she curled into a ball in the bed. The bedcovers over her head almost as if to shield her from the feelings tormenting her. She'd wanted Richard. She had wanted his arms around her. She'd wanted him to still love her.

Blinking rapidly, Anne spotted the sleepy figure at the end of the breakfast bar. It barely took a second to recognise her husband's handsome and tired face. Stubble had already started to form and she felt the oddest desire to feel it beneath her fingertips. As if nothing had occurred and that their marriage was not falling apart at the seams. 

Even as she reached him, she couldn't bring herself to speak. Her lips were dry and cracked and a lump had formed at the back of her throat. Even when she cleared her throat she still was unable to sleep. Her heart was thundering against her chest. All the while, he stared at her almost waiting for her. 

His tired eyes peered into hers and for a couple of seconds, she glimpsed the boy she'd fallen in love with. He really had been a boy. A naive, optimistic, adventurous boy. Nothing had been out of his reach. Every goal he set out for, he achieved it. No matter how it impossible it seemed. When did he becomes so cynical and so unlike Richard? It was a question that had left her unable to sleep. It was clear to see her husband was drifting away from her. He had become someone she no longer recognised. 

Looking abruptly away from him, she suddenly found her voice. She felt almost guilty at just how stern she sounded. She quickly told herself it was to protect her heart. 

"Give me some time. I need to think."


End file.
